Phone Call
by birthdaycake-storytime-fall
Summary: Riain fluff (I think). When Iain is on the phone Rita gets bored and tries her best to distract Iain so that she can have him all to herself. Happy story - I promise.


**Phone Call**

"Right, I've just got to call my mum, okay?" Iain sat in the living room with Rita sat next to him playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"Yep, okay." Rita wasn't really paying attention to Iain as she had almost finished the level she was playing.

Getting comfortable enough to have a possibly long-drawn-out phone conversation, Iain dialled the number just as Rita finished the level she was on.

Rita had been playing on her phone for a while now and was beginning to get bored, so she decided to bother Iain, not remembering why he was on the phone in the first place. Her first plan was to hum a tune that she'd heard on the radio earlier that day on her way to work, since it was catchy and she quite liked it.

As Rita began humming the tune of the song on the opposite end of the two-seater sofa to Iain, he didn't seem bothered by it and he continued talking on the phone as normal. It was time for Rita to step up her game. She turned around and, as she continued humming, rested her head on Iain's chest.

Iain had noticed that Rita was humming, although it wasn't irritating him just yet, and it wasn't loud enough to be disturbing his conversation.

Rita realised that she would have to hum louder to grab Iain's attention, so that's exactly what she did. Humming the catchy tune loud enough to be certain that Iain would notice and begin to pay attention to her she also began to get restless in his arms.

Iain looked down at Rita and raised his eyebrows, but didn't react in the way that Rita had hoped. There was only one thing for it – she would have to sing loud enough to get him to talk to her.

With a cheeky smirk Rita began to sing the words as best as she could, although she had never really listened to the song properly so she had to improvise.

After about a minute or so Iain covered the speaker on his phone and whispered to Rita. "Reets, shut it! I'm on the phone." Whilst his mum told him a funny story about the neighbour's son.

"I'm just singing." Rita knew that Iain enjoyed her singing, and he often told her so if he caught her when she didn't think he could hear her. "Nothing wrong with that, Mr Dean."

Iain shook his head, smiling slightly, and returned to the phone conversation.

It soon became apparent to Rita that humming and singing was not going to get Iain to listen to her, so she had to step up her game. And Iain could never refuse her kissing him.

Rita moved herself so she was able to kiss Iain's neck, which she knew he enjoyed. She leant forward and tugged at his shirt slightly to expose the skin on his neck so that she could kiss it properly. This caught Iain's attention, but he still talked on the phone, almost as if Rita wasn't there.

Rita made the kisses longer and harder than before, almost leaving love bits on his neck. She had no clue how he was still resisting this, but she had noticed him becoming more distracted as he turned his attention further away from his mother to her.

When it finally became obvious that kissing wasn't working Rita had one more trick up her sleeve. Stripping.

Rita and Iain had already planned to order take-away that night, before going to the bedroom. It wasn't planned in detail, but Rita had taken the time that morning to put on a matching set of lacy black underwear, knowing they were some of Iain's favourites.

Usually when Rita stripped in front of Iain she did it slowly and with purpose, but she knew that this situation called for a quicker approach. Iain laughed at something his mum had said on the other end of the line as Rita double-checked the curtains were closed, not wanting anyone but Iain to see her in her underwear.

Rita got up off the sofa, and off Iain, before she pulled off her black woolen jumper that she had been wearing, since it had been a chilly evening. Iain barely noticed the change in attire, thinking that Rita was probably just too hot in the jumper.

As Rita put her hands on her hips and lifted her top off her head, though, he realised what she was doing. And it was almost working.

The bra he recognised as his favourite was making him weak, and he was tripping over his words as he spoke. Then Rita unbuttoned her dark jeans, slowly pulling the zip down as Iain turned his attention to her, making his excuses to his mum and promising to call again soon.

As the jeans slipped down Rita's thighs and past her knees Iain couldn't help himself anymore and he walked over to her, taking her up to the bedroom.

 **I was debating whether this should be smut or fluff, but I ended up keeping it at whatever this is meant to be – somewhere in-between. More fluff and Riain one-shots coming up, although I am going to be on holiday again as of Monday, and I'll also be away on Saturday. After next Friday I should be back to having spare time, even if I do go away again, I'll probably have my laptop with me.**


End file.
